Brotherly Intervention
by Pixie Child
Summary: Jordan and Adam have figured it out.


**Characters**: Adam, Byron, and Jordan Pike  
**Pairing**: Byron/Jeff, but only in reference  
**Timeline**: The boys are about 16  
**A/N**: Their relationship is a lot healthier then mine is with either of my siblings  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
**Posted**: July 07, 2010

* * *

Byron silently closed the door behind him, two hours after curfew. He carefully locked the deadbolt, and then turned to go upstairs. Suddenly, the light came on and he saw Jordan and Adam sitting standing there, arms crossed.

"You can wipe that disgusting grin off your face. We've figured it out." Jordan said flatly.

"Shh!" Byron hissed. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?" He glanced up the stairs, but no other lights were turned on, indicating they'd woken anybody else. "Now what are you talking about? _What _did you figure out?"

Adam held up a small piece of paper. Byron took a step forward, squinting, and felt his giddiness drain. It was a photo Dawn had taken of him and Jeff at Christmas. They were under mistletoe, arms around, arms around each other, sharing a chaste but heartfelt kiss. She's had three copies made, one for each of them and one for her for blackmail material the next time Jeff teased her about a boy. He couldn't imagine that Dawn outted him, though.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, tense.

"Your binder. I was looking for your notes from English class and instead, I found this."

"Give it back." He told his brother, making a grab for it. But the trouble with being the odd triplet out was that the other two could tag-team him if they wanted. Jordan jumped up and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Make me." Adam taunted. Byron tried to twist free, but his brother just tightened his grip. "No way. You're not getting out of this. We're going to have a little Musketeers conference." He stood up and led the way into the living room. Jordon followed, dragging Byron with him.

"So, what, this is an intervention? A little deprogramming session?" Byron spat out, still struggling against his brother. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Ah-ah, Byron. Watch your language." Jordan teased. "And your voice, too. You wouldn't want to wake up Mom and Dad, would you?"

"Fine." He gritted out. "I won't yell or call you the bastards you are."

"Or try to leave before we've finished saying what we have to say." Jordan prompted.

"_Fine_." Before he even finished saying the word, Jordan let go and gave him a shove toward the couch. Unprepared, he fell face first into the sofa. Adam snickered. "Screw you." He settled into the corner of the couch, arms crossed.

"Now, this isn't an attack, Byron," Jordan began, practically singing the words, "It's just us, your brothers, voicing our concern about what's been going on. iI/i feel worried about your recent... activities. I don't think you're really looking at the big picture here." He told his brother condescendingly.

"The big picture?" Byron asked hotly, "What picture is that?"

"How this will affect the rest of your life." His older brother explained. "It's-"

"It's sick." Adam interrupted. "It's disgusting!"

Byron jumped up. "_Fuck_ you." He snarled, "I am not going to listen to this. You know, I never would have thought you were so ignorant that you'd be homophobic, but I guess-"

"Whoa!" Jordan blocked his way, preventing him from storming out. "We don't care that you're gay! Geeze, we've known you're queer for longer then you have."

"Duh." Adam muttered from behind Jordan.

"Then what the hell was all this?"

"Dude, look at the picture!" Adam handed it to Jordan, who waved it in front of Byron's face. "It's so sappy. You look like a chick! It's gross. Grow a pair, man." Adam smirked.

Byron began giggling hysterically. "You mean, you were just... And I thought... God." He ran a hand threw his hair. "I'm so sorry, guys. I can't believe I thought you were saying-"

Both his brothers looked at him sheepishly. "Well, we kinda wanted you to think that." Adam said, ducking his head.

"What?"

"Byron, you didn't really think we'd let you get away with not telling us about you and Jeff, did you?" He stared at them, aghast. "Byron?" Jordan asked hesitantly, "Look, we're sorry if we hurt your feelings. It was just a joke."

"Right. A joke." He looked from Jordan to Adam. "Right." He repeated quietly. They were both watching him, looking very worried.

"Byron?"

"You know," he started, calmly, "if you two hadn't taken me by surprise, I could've taken you." Then, before his brothers had a chance to think, he lunged at them, knocking Jordan off-balance and tackling Adam to the floor.

And when Mallory snuck in half an hour later, she found the three of them in a pile on the floor, still laughing and each declaring supremacy over the other two. "I don't even want to know." She whispered loudly at them before creeping up the stairs.


End file.
